Talk:Bull's Charge
I think the game considers "fleeing" to mean moving AND facing away from the attacker. I think the same applies as the requirement for automatic critical (melee?) hits. Anyway, walking backwards away from the attacker and running around him in circles doesn't seem to count as "fleeing." Anyone have any other impressions? --Fyren 20:25, 5 December 2005 (UTC) Appearently when they are running away from your party as a whole? I'm not sure exactly. Aren't there more skills that target fleeing foes? They aren't linked in the related skills area, if there are. --Sagius Truthbarron 12:01, 28 February 2006 (CST) The Rogue Bull in pre-searing uses this skill if you run away from it...my new mesmer found out the hard way. Just thought it would be good to put that in a note or something. -only a shadow "On Your Knees!" and Bull's Charge I see these two working very well together. - Greven 21:06, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Wow, that's a great idea. Seriously. 213.84.230.131 08:12, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Pre-searing Rogue Bull Shouldn't signet of capture be included with the Rogue bull? Though you can't capture it in pre-searing, maybe it should be added? Just a suggestion. Write down what you think. Fable Warlord 10:21, 6 November 2006 (CST) :Include a capture location that can't be captured? Something not quite right there :P The bull isn't a boss anyway — Skuld 11:01, 6 November 2006 (CST) He is a boss. 84.87.49.105 14:09, 31 December 2006 (CST) look again cause hes not No Morale Boost, enough said. Don't make statements based on your lack of experience. should Pounce be added to the related skills? it does the same thing as Water Trident but with a pet. Metalmiser 18:54, 4 August 2007 (CDT) p.s. am i the only one who actually logs in or signs their comments? :Yea, I'll add Pounce as a related skill. The Paintballer (T/ ) Runner Could this replace "Charge" as a runner skill? it does same thing :no, the reason charge is used it because its a shout, meaning it can be pared with balanced stance.--Diddy Bow 14:02, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ah ok that makes sense This + Scythe = Fun in RA i used this + a scythe in RA and had all the warriors KD most of the match cause they didnt stop chasing pur monk, its nice when u kd some1 constantly 24.66.94.141 17:40, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Bull's Strike –Ichigo724 21:51, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Does it end Does this skill end after you KD someone? Or does it not end and you can keep knocking down people until the skills time ends?--Burgerneck 08:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :It only ends if you use another skill, have it run out, or get hit with stance removal, or die of course.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 08:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) 15 second reacharge now. xP Lost-Blue 19:16, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Not really... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Weak skill, deserves a --Relyk 00:16, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :You forgot 1 --Gimmethegepgun 00:22, 11 May 2008 (UTC) mmm sword/axe/dagger knock downs. Tasty.-- 16:53, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :and it lasts forever with on your knees.-- 16:53, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Im guessing you have uber adrenaline skillz huh--Relyk 21:53, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hitting 6 times with a weapon = Uber now?-- 19:10, 23 January 2009 (UTC)